wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Fog
Geoff Schmidt, known publicly as , was a member of Empire Eighty-Eight and the husband of Night. Personality He has an unerring morning routine with planned dialogue, that he and his wife go through without fail, a result of their brainwashing by Gesellschaft. He and his wife were described as 'functional sociopaths'Colony 15.4 by Tattletale. Relationships Dorothy Schmidt It is unknown how many true feelings Geoff has for his wife that were not 'programmed' in when he was 'created'. Otherwise they seem to be your perfect stereotypical couple. Undeviating in their routine. It is unknown what feelings if any Dorothy has with her husband. As their lives are best described as ritually pantomiming the mannerisms of a happily married couple, bereft of "affection or fondness". Cooking set meals at set amounts and in a set weekly rotation. To outside observers their civilian disguises are boring in the extreme, the most interesting thing about them being that they owned a cat. Their background makes it hard to parse their actual feelings for each other vs. the "shaping" that occurred under Gesellschaft. Purity Part of Kayden's enforcement squad in the Empire. Like his wife his loyalty is suspect given his membership of Gesellschaft.Interlude 18.y Appearance Out of costume, Geoff dresses a little too well for the situation, wearing a shirt, slicked-back hair, and blazer.Interlude 18.y Fog wears a gray costume with a hood and mask, largely a gray masculine version of his wife's costume without her other equipment. like hers, it lacks accouterments or other paraphernalia, simply being draped over him.Snapping my head around to check, I saw our escape route barred by Fog’s mist. I could see Angelica’s silhouette in the midst of the cloud. Bitch and Tattletale were struggling to drag Grue back away from the advancing mist. Grue, too weak to stand, was trying to use his darkness to wall Fog off. Grue might have stopped Fog entirely, except he was so weak that his darkness was dissipating almost as fast as he produced it. Fog slipped through the largest gaps and continued a slow but inexorable advance. The moment the pair of ambulances arrived, we loaded Grue into the back of one, the three dogs into the other. Brutus and Judas had shrunk, having shed the layers of added bulk, and were more or less alright underneath it all. Angelica, though, had been in Fog’s mist, and wasn’t any better even though she was almost normal size. She’d inhaled the mist, drawn it into her lungs. I could only surmise that it had consequently made its way into her bloodstream, and from there, to the rest of her body. Only time would tell how much damage Fog had done to her from within. I looked, and sure enough, Night and Fog were striding into the alleyway. Night sported high heeled boots that clicked as she walked, and there was the gender difference, but the two were otherwise very similar. Cloaks, cowls, no logos or other decoration. Gray for him and black for her. - Excerpt form Buzz 7.9 Abilities and Powers Turns into living fog that causes harm to those within. Schmidt has the ability to shift as much or as little of his body as he wishes into a gaseous entity, with varying solidity dependent on his whim.Cast (in depth) He has the separate ability to erode living matter that is in his radius while in this form.Wildbow's Parahuman List Can deliver horrific internal damage should a subject inhale the mist that comprises his other form.Fog was in his cloud form, advancing inexorably towards us. He had the ability to adopt a gaseous body. He was capable of making the gas semisolid, even maintaining a crude hold on objects. If someone happened to breathe him in or swallow that smoke, and he made it solid while it was in their bloodstream, it was capable of doing horrific internal damage. - Excerpt form Colony 15.2 The only available case study for the effects of inhaling 'him' is the animal Angelica, who never recovered from the damage that inhaling the cloud form of Fog did to her. Even two years later the animal was unable to move well despite the regenerative effects of Hellhound's powers.Scarab 25.6 It can be presumed that any human inhaling parts of him would be exposed to similar amounts of damage.Cast (spoiler free) Power Classifications Night and Fog's PRT classifications are given in Sentinel 9.1 as "a Breaker 9" and "a Shifter 8 with Stranger 3", but it is unclear in the chapter which rating refers to which character.“And this second group, The Pure, is the second offshoot of that Aryan group, I take it?” “Small but powerful. Their leader, Purity, is a Blaster 8 and Mover 4.” “Yeah, there’s a Breaker 9, a Shifter 8 with Stranger 3 and a Master 6 in that group? I buy that they’re powerful.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Later comments by the author have indicated that Fog was the Breaker,Fog is (like many breakers) a sub-class shaker, in that his breaker power has a shaker (and stranger) side effect (the broad cloud of semisolid fog he generates). Much like Shadow Stalker. You can see 9.1 for brief mention of these breaker sub-classes, I think. - Queen 18.5, comment by Wildbow. and that he has since changed his mind and would now consider Night the Breaker and Fog either a Breaker or Changer.I have a slightly different take on Breakers than I did as I wrote that part & the comment. The story itself is unchanged because you can effectively flip the two characters around, but I'd call Night a breaker and Fog a Changer (or call them both breakers, depending). I've also left it as is with the idea that the PRT are always going to be a bit wobbly with classifications (and especially numbers) given the lack of complete information they have. - Excerpt from a comment on Reddit by Wildbow. History Background Fog was created by Gesellschaft as a "weapon", supposedly trained from childhood. Geoff first appeared as Nebel in Hesse, Germany, he was sent to Brockton Bay by Gesellschaft where he and his wife joined Empire Eighty-Eight. They left for Boston shortly after Purity split from the group, two years prior to the start of Worm, but Kaiser thought he would gladly rejoin the Empire if Purity did.Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) Story Start He and his wife were seen with the newly whole Empire Eighty Eight during the meeting at Somer's Rock.Hive 5.1 When the E88's were revealed they took part in a rampage through the city following Child Protective Services removing Purity's Daughter from her mothers care.Buzz 7.7 They humbled The Undersiders when they fought, only letting them go when Tattletale offered to take their leader to her daughter. The encounter left one of Bitch's dogs permanently disabled.Buzz 7.10 Fought against the Endbringer that came to Brockton Bay.Extermination 8.2 Was sidelined for several days due to injuries.Comment by Wildbow on Plague 12.2 Post-Leviathan After Kaiser's death during the battle against Leviathan, Fog and his wife followed their former leader Kayden into forming the Empire splinter group named the Pure. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine With Hookwolf off the board, Fog was seen with members of Fenrir's Chosen apparently attempting to recruit them. They were rudely interrupted by the Undersiders.Colony 15.2 He was contained by the body-puppeted Shatterbird, trapped in a glass cube with paint sprayed on the glass to seal him in properly.Colony 15.3 The Pure were eventually forced to leave Brockton Bay, due to pressure from outside Villain groups.Monarch 16.5 Post-Echidna Provided helpful tips on inducing a trigger attempt for Theo. Early-Ward The Protectorate successor organization, The Wardens, have been committing resources to freeing people like him from imprisonment.“The Wardens didn’t ask us before they signed off on this, yet they have people devoted to idiotic things like rescuing people from time bubbles and loops. - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Trivia *He and his wifes name comes the Nazi program Nacht und Nebel, Night and Fog.Night and Fog, for example. I was searching for terms and symbols related to white supremacists, nazi Germany, the KKK and so on, when I came across the term ‘Nacht und Nebel’, German for ‘Night and Fog’. That was my starting point. The idea behind the term was that Hitler issued a directive to suppress dissent by having enemies in occupied territories disappear, spirited away in the night with no records or messages passed on to the family about their fate. The fear and concern over what happened to these individuals served to cow the local population into submission. - Comment by Wildbow, click to see their mental process on Buzz 7.10 Site Navigation Category:Changer Category:Characters Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Males Category:The Pure Category:Stranger Category:Villains Category:Worm Characters